For Business Process Re-engineering (BPR), it is necessary to analyze currently operated business systems in the company. For such a purpose, a technique disclosed, for example, in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2005-115494 is used. In this a publication, following matters are disclosed.
Namely, (1) event data, which is information representing execution states of respective applications allocated in different business systems, is collected according to methods corresponding to the respective applications and is queued into an event queue. Incidentally, in this publication, the event indicates a certain business was executed in the business systems, and is data including a start time and end time of the business and associated attributes. The event data is extracted according to event extraction definition allocated in the respective business systems by an application for the event data extraction for each business system. In each of the business systems, the extracted event data is converted into a common eXtensible Markup Language (XML) format to queue the converted data into an event queue of an event management apparatus managing the event data. For example, Java® Message Service (JMS) is utilized for this queuing.
(2) In the event management apparatus, the event data queued in the event queue is aggregated for each unit of the business data and stored in an event management database (DB) after associating the business data units. In this publication, the business data means data shared between businesses in a certain collected unit. (3) Narrowing the business data is carried out based on inputted retrieval condition (e.g. event occurrence period, associated attributes, and the like). (4) Data associated with the narrowed business data is expanded and displayed by a tree, and the processing from arbitrary data is tracked. (5) An event associated with the business data expanded by the tree is retrieved, and the business associated with this event is depicted by a tracking view to display the execution state of the current business flow. In this publication, the tracking is a method for confirming which business is executed or which business is not executed in the business process that is an entire business flow executed across the predefined business systems.
It is necessary for such a technique described in this publication to introduce the applications for the event data extraction for each business system, and the business systems have to be modified or loads unnecessary for the business execution is provided.
However, because modifying the business systems and/or providing the loads unnecessary for the business execution affects the currently operated business systems, it should be avoided even if it is for BPR.